The Promise to the Lightning from the Fox
by SkyLion27
Summary: Will I finally be able to run freely? Will I be able to escape from these chains of my past or will I fall? I... I still want to run... To run with them... To run with him... To play soccer with them... With him like first time we met... Can I truly be free from those chains and run freely by their sides... Playing soccer?


**The Promise to the Lightning from the Fox**

 **Chapter 1: Entwined**

I always remembered that day.

It was summer, the sun was high up and it was warm.

I was walking through the park, enjoying the day.

I had Amber Orange hair, it was short and on the side of my head, they did this funny thing that made me look like I had ears on the top of my head. My skin was Tan but not that Tan and it wasn't White ether, it was smack down in the middle which was perfect for me. My eyes were Cerulean Blue and a bit slanted which made me look a bit feral, which scared everyone but I didn't care. My teeth were normal but my canines were sharp.

I was wearing a Sky blue tang-top, Brown shorts that reached to my knees, Black and Red sneakers with White socks and my goggles resting on my head. They were Metallic Silver with the Black Flames on them and the glasses were a Fiery Orange.

I was just walking and minding my own business, when it all changed with one Soccer Ball.

"Watch out!"

I looked to my right and saw a soccer ball coming start for me. I let my instincts take over, I bumped it with my chest and while it was falling, I kicked it back to the direction it came from. I continued walking but Fate had other plans for me.

"Hey wait!"

I turned my head and saw a boy running towards me.

Once he reached me, he was out of breath and took deep breath to slow his heart down. When he caught his breath, he looked at me and smile brightly at me.

When I saw him up close, I could see what he looked like.

He was about my age. He was wearing an Orange shirt, Brown shorts that reached his knees, White and Blue sneakers with White socks and an Orange headband.

He had Brown Hair with two pointed edges at the side of his head and a single bang hanging over his forehead. His skin was slightly Tan it was pretty close to mine but his was a bit darker. His eyes were Brown but what caught my attention were how bright his eyes were and his smile.

It was so warm, so bright and so friendly… But why was he so friendly to me and why was he here?

"That was really cool, how you stopped the ball and kicked it back to me. It really was amazing!" smiled the boy.

I felt the blood rushing to my face after he said that.

"Don't be stupid," as I turned away from him. "It wasn't that great."

"But it was!" smiled the boy as he walked in front of me to face me. By then, my face was back normal. "Do you want to play Soccer with me?!"

I was a bit surprised when he asked me that, no one has ever asked me to play with them because of how I looked. The Parents would worry that I would hurt them or scare them.

Which really hurt, not being able to play with anyone but hearing what he said, really made me happy.

"Y-you really want me to play with you?" I asked while thinking it was a dream.

"Why wouldn't I?" replied the boy with a puzzled look but soon replaced with a bright smile "I mean it's more fun to play soccer with everyone then yourself. So what do you say, do you want to play?"

Hearing that, I felt my eyes water and tears began to fall. I began to cry, which shocked the boy thinking that he did something wrong but that was the total opposite.

He was the first to invite me to play, first to be friendly to me and treat me like a friend. I was crying tears of joy because of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the boy as he was worried.

I couldn't answer him at that time, so I nodded my head in reply.

"So you don't want to play with me?" asked the boy which I shook my head 'no'. "So you want to play with me?"

I nodded my head as I dried my tears.

Then I saw him smile brightly again and held the ball over his head.

"Then let's play!" cheered the boy as he ran off.

I began to smile and giggled seeing him. I ran after him and we began our little game.

The air was filled with laughter and happiness. For as long as I remembered, I don't think I ever smiled this much with anyone, other than my family. I was really glad of meeting this boy.

"Nobu!"

We stopped and turned towards the call. There I saw my parents.

My Dad, he had Bright Spiky Blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face, his eyes were so warm and gentle shade of Bright Blue. He was fairly tall, well build and his skin was a fair color, not too dark or too pale. He was wearing a White long sleeved button shirt over a Blue t-shirt, Blue jeans with black shoes.

My Mom, she had Beautiful Long Fiery Red hair that ended at the end of her back with strands that framed both side of her face, her eyes were a gentle and a graceful shade of Shining Violet. She was slender but feminine build and had a fair skin. She was wearing a long Green dress that reached to the middle of her calf underneath she was wearing a White shirt, gray flats and a black hair clip on the left side of her face.

"Shin-chan, we have to go back now!" called Mom as waves her hand.

"Ok!" as I replied, I turned to the boy and smiled brightly for the first time to anyone other than my family. "Well it looks like I have to leave. Thanks for letting me play with you… I hope we get to play again."

He seemed sad that I had to leave but soon was replaced with a smile.

"It was fun playing soccer with you and don't worry. We'll play again someday." smiled the boy.

"Yeah, your right!" as I give him a quick hug and ran to my parents but soon stopped and turned to him. "I'm Namikaze Shinobu and you better not forget it… And don't you forget it's a promise!"

"Yeah, a promise!" smiled the boy as he waves his hands. "And I'm Endou Mamoru and you better not forget it and the promise, Shinobu!"

"…Shinobu… Shinobu… Shinobu!"

I opened my eyes and saw the sky.

"You're finally awake."

I looked to my left and saw a boy.

He had White hair with reminds me of flames, zigzag eyebrows, sharp Black eyes and fair skin color. He was wearing a White hoodie underneath an Orange jacket with two pockets on each side, Brown pants and red sneakers.

I sat up and stretch my stiff body while turning my attention back to him.

"It's not my fault for being tired." as I yawned to get rid of the sleep in my body.

"Yeah, yeah." said the boy as he got up. "Come on its time to head back."

"Fine," as I sighed while getting up. "Let's go, Shuuya."

While heading back, the sun was setting, it really was beautiful and peaceful. It was so warm and gentle… It reminded me of a friend from a long time ago.

It's been 7 years since I met Endou Mamoru but I never forgot about that day. He was the first friend that I were made, after than I met Gouenji Shuuya and became friends since forever.

I was now older and different.

My hair was the same as 7 years ago but longer like my Mom, it reached to the middle of my back it was tied in a low ponytail. I still wore the goggles on my head. I was wearing a Blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood, Orange long-sleeve shirt while the sleeves reached at my elbow, Brown shorts that reached my knees, Crimson fingerless gloves, Gray scarf, Black and Red sneakers with White socks and was also wearing a Dark Blue mask that cover the lower part of my face.

I started wearing the mask to hide my teeth and the scar on the right side of my face from everyone, so they didn't get scared. Shuuya already knows about them but I still hid them.

While we were walking, I heard a name I hadn't heard in 7 years.

"Here I come, Endou!"

Hearing that, I turned to my left and saw a kids playing Soccer by the river bank. Seeing them play reminded of me of the time when I met Endou and how we played soccer until the sun went down.

Seeing this made me smile under my mask but only a little. I continued walking beside Shuuya, hearing them play Soccer but I knew that it hurt Shuuya hearing them and watching them play Soccer.

Then he stopped and watched them, I stopped behind him and looked towards the group.

"Just like old time, eh… Shuuya." as I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Hm, yeah… Just like old time." smirked Shuuya.

Then I saw one of the kids kick the soccer ball towards two guys walking by. It almost hit them and I just hope that nothing bad happens.

"Who did that?! Come here, you little punk!" yelled the tall guy as his right foot on the soccer ball.

"A-Are you okay? Sorry for that." asked the boy as he bowed in apology, then raised his head. He looked very familiar to me. "Umm… Can you return-."

Then I saw the little guy kick the boy in the stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Endou-kun!" said the girl with short Brown hair.

Hearing what she said, I realized that he was the one called Endou. When I looked closely, my eyes widened with realization.

The one I met from 7 years ago and the one I'm seeing now, they were the same… The same… Endou Mamoru.

Seeing what happen, I felt the animal side of me rising. My eyes began more slanted and the growl in my throat rose. I could tell that Shuuya was curious of why I was acting like this but I continued to watch them.

"Is this the ball you're asking for?" said the tall guy as he sat on the soccer ball.

I felt that Shuuya was getting angry watching them, as am I. Watching them disrespect Soccer like that, makes me want to rip out their throats.

"Huh?" stated the little guy as he grabbed Endou's shirt. "He's from Raimon Middle School. The one with the Weak Soccer Club that barely has any members."

"How lame… Wasting time teaching kids how to kick a ball around? " laughed the tall guy.

I tightened my fist and clinching my teeth under my mask.

"How about showing them what a real kick looks like, Yasui-san?" asked the little guy.

"Fine, let's do it." said Yasui as he stood up and spit on the soccer ball.

Seeing that really did for Endou, Shuuya and I. That's when the chain on my beast snapped, I went completely feral.

"Here I… go!" cried Yasui as he kicked in a terrible position.

As soon as he kicked it, he fell on his back and I saw the ball flying… And it was heading start for the little girl. Before I could do anything, I saw Shuuya rush towards the ball.

He jumped and kicked it back, ten times the power to Yasui's face. He landed in front of the girl, who was amazed. I could tell that everyone was shocked and amazed at what he did.

"Y-Yasui-san!" cried the little guy as he held the knocked out Yasui. Then he turns towards Shuuya and dropped Yasui. "Y-You…!"

Then Shuuya glared at him, which turned him pale and he ran away with Yasui on his back.

"W-We'll get you for this one day!" yelled the little guy.

But before he could get far, I rushed toward the soccer ball and kicked it. It rocketed towards them and hit the little guy in the head, knocking him out as well.

I sighed and turned towards the group.

"Thank you!" smiled the little girl.

Shuuya gave a small smile to her and began walking away. I walked towards him so that we could get home.

"Hold on!" called Endou as he ran towards Shuuya. "Your kick was awesome! Do you play soccer?"

Which made Shuuya stop walking but I continued walking towards him.

"Hey, which school are you from? You've gotta come and practice with us!"

I giggled a bit.

"He's still the same as ever." as I said in my mind with a smile.

Shuuya looked at him a bit and continued walking, I met him at the stairs and we started heading home. It was a quiet walk back.

Once I got to my house, I said bye to Shuuya and went inside.

"I'm home!" as I called, taking my sneakers off and my mask.

"Welcome back!" called Mom from the kitchen.

I walked into the Kitchen/Dining/Living room and saw my parents there.

"So how was your day today, Nobu?" asked Dad as he sat at the table with a smile.

"Hm, it was interesting I have to say." as I sat across from him. "I can't wait for tomorrow, to see what happens."

"Just like your Father, I see… Always looking forward to see what happens, when something interesting catches your eyes." said Mom with a sigh as she sat next to Dad.

Hearing that, we began to laugh and started eating our dinner. Then I noticed that someone was missing from this table.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, where's Yu?" as I asked seeing the empty seat next to me.

"Hm… She went to sleep over a friend's house today remember." said Dad.

I nodded my head and continued eating my dinner.

After that, I took a shower and got ready for bed.

When I got to my bedroom, it was a simple room. It was blue on one wall, red and orange on the other two walls. My bed was Dark Blue with Crescent Moons and Stars on the blanket.

My room was filled with Soccer, Art, Books, Music and what not's.

I jumped into my bed with my little Red Fox doll. His name was Tsune, short for Kitsune (Fox) and had him since forever. He's my best friend whenever I was alone as a little kid. I cuddled next to him and dreamed of tomorrow.

Once I heard my alarm, I got up, stretched my stiff body and got ready for school.

I wearing a Raimon Middle School Uniform but mine was a male uniform. Why you ask because it's easier to move in. I went down stairs and saw my parents were up and at the table.

"Good morning, Nobu." smiled Dad as he saw me. "Are you excited for your new school?"

"Good morning, Dad." as I sat in my seat while smiling. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens when we get there."

"I swear," sighed Mom as she sat next to Dad. "Why did my daughter have to just like her Father, why couldn't she like me?"

"Sorry Mom," as I giggled while eating my breakfast and smiling at my parents. "But you got to admit, Yu and I have more of you than Dad or… It's about the same but anyway. We're who we are because of you guys. So if you have someone to blame, I have to say it's both of you."

Hearing that, Mom pouted and turned her head away, which made Dad and I laugh but soon we were all laughing.

After that, I placed my goggles on, my fingerless gloves and my scarf but most importantly my mask.

"Shinobu."

I turned and saw my Dad and Mom, they were smiling but it looked a bit sad.

"You don't have to wear that mask forever," said Dad as he patted my head, making me look up to him. "No matter how you look like or do… You're still our daughter… Our little Shinobu."

Hearing what they said made me really happy and grateful to have them as my parents.

"Thanks Dad, Mom." as I smiled with my eyes closed. "I know but I still want to wear it, just encase."

Hearing that, they nodded their head and smile warmly at me.

"Alright then," smiled Mom as she kissed my forehead. "Have fun, Shin-chan and be safe."

I giggled a bit and turned to my Dad.

"Listen to your Mother," smiled Dad as he kissed my forehead as well. "Have fun and make lots of friends, my little Nobu."

"I will." as I placed my shoes on, grabbed my bag and opened the door, I turned to my parents, pulled my mask off and smiled brightly to them. "Well I'm off! I'll see you later, Mom, Dad!"

"Bye!" smiled my Parents as they waved me off.

I walked out and closed the door. I began walking to the meeting point, to meet Shuuya.

Once I was him, he was wearing the same uniform as me but mine jacket was baggy, so that the sleeved covered my hands. I saw that he didn't see me yet, so I walked up to him and placed my right arm around his shoulder.

"Good morning, Shuuya." as I smiled.

He seemed a bit surprised but soon replaced with a smirk.

"Hm… Good morning, Shinobu." smirked Shuuya with his hands in his pockets. "I see that you aren't wearing your mask."

I realized that my mask was still off. I must have forgotten to place it back on when I left the house. I used my left hand to place my mask back on and smiled to Shuuya.

"Thanks, I totally forgot that I didn't have it on." as I removed my arm from his shoulder and placed them behind my head. "So you ready for our new school?"

"Yeah," said Shuuya as he started walking away. "Let's go… Kurama."

I smirked at my male nickname. I began walking after him and began thinking.

"What exciting things will happen today?" as I thought with a smirk.

Once we got to school, we went to the office and got our schedule. We walked beside each other to our classroom and when we got there, we met the Teacher. He told us to wait for him to call us in and he went back inside.

I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets. Shuuya did the same thing but with his eyes closed.

"Hey Shuuya, do you think this year would be different from last year?" as I called making him look at me.

"Who knows, but…" replied Shuuya as he closed his eyes again. "Maybe this year would be different."

I was about to say something until we heard the teacher call us inside, we go off the wall and entered the room. Shuuya was first, I followed after and we stopped at the front of the classroom and turned to the class.

"What?!"

I was shocked at what I saw but then again, I smirked under my mask and inwardly snickered. It was Endou Mamoru, pointing his finger at us or mainly at Shuuya. He was standing from his desk from shock but soon replaced with a smile.

"What's up?" asked the teacher. "Are you three friends?"

"No, it's not like I really know them, but…" replied Endou as he pushed his classmate in front of him with a smile and soon removed his hands.

I could see that he was thankful seeing Shuuya again.

"In any case, please sit." said the teacher.

"Yes, sir." replied Endou as he sat back down.

"This is Gouenji Shuuya-kun and Namikaze Kurama-kun, who has transferred to our school today." stated the teacher and turning to us. "Both of you came from Kidokawa Seishuu Middle School, is that right?"

"Yes." replied Shuuya as he looked straight ahead.

I just nodded my head not even looking at the teacher with a bored look. I looked back at Endou and saw him smiling again. I tilt my head at a puzzled manner.

"What's he smiling about?" as I thought.

Soon we sat down at our seat, I sat behind Shuuya's desk and that's when class started. It was pretty boring, I mean I knew the stuff that they were teaching. So I just looked out the window, wondering how todays going to be.

Before I knew it, it was Break-Time.

"Those on break-time duty, please go to the briefing room immediately." said the aunoucement.

I stretched my body and went to Shuuya's desk and saw that he was looking out the window. I was about to call him until I saw Endou coming over.

"Gouenji… I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday" called Endou making Shuuya turn to face him. Endou smiled and put his right hand behind his head nervously but soon pointed at himself. "I'm Endou Mamoru, Captain of the Soccer Club. My position is the Goalkeeper."

Then he moved in front of his desk.

"Wanna join the team? Kidokawa Seishuu is famous for its soccer, right? No wonder that kick was so good!"

I could feel that Shuuya was a bit down and looked back out the window. I gave him a sad smile knowing how he felt.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked Endou with a puzzled look.

"I've stopped playing soccer." replied Shuuya, not even looking at Endou.

"Stopped playing? Why?" asked Endou.

"It's none of your business." replied Shuuya with a bit of a tone.

"…Shuuya…" as I whispered with a sad look.

"Endou!" called a student with brown hair and brown eyes. "Fuyukai-sensei is looking for you. He's asked that you come to the principal's office."

"The principal's office?" said Endou with a puzzled tone.

"Looks like they have something important to tell you. I have a bad feeling about this. They might want to finally disband the club…" said the student with a scared look.

"Disband the Club?!" said Endou with a shocked look.

Shuuya and I looked at them. We stayed quiet and listened to want they said.

"I've heard about those rumours, too." stated the girl. I realized that she was the same one from yesterday.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Endou as he began walking away. "As if I'm gonna let them shut us down!"

As soon as he was gone, I sighed and leaned against the window in front of Shuuya's desk with my hands in my pockets.

"You ok?" as I turned to Shuuya with worry in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" replied Shuuya as he smiled softly while leaning on his hand. "Thanks, Shinobu."

I smiled with my eyes closed. He only called me by my real name when he truly meant it.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, Hiken." as I replied while calling him by his nickname.

After that it was quiet, we just enjoyed each other's company and enjoying the peace around us. Soon class resumed, the day passed by pretty fast and soon we were walking back home.

But we stopped at a hill where the tower was, looking at the sunset. I was enjoying the warm from it and the peace.

"Gouenji!"

We turned and saw that it was Endou. Shuuya was about to walk away but soon stopped by Endou.

"Isn't this a nice spot? I've loved this place since I was a kid! Hey, did you hear about it? The practice match with Teikouku Academy." said Endou which caused us to widen our eyes but soon returned back to normal. "But we're still by a few members. I've been asking around all day but still nobody wants to join. Hey, would you care to reconsider?"

Shuuya turned to face the sunset again and stayed quiet.

"…Shuuya…" as I thought sadly while he thought of the past.

"Why… Why did you stop? Can you tell me?" asked Endou but Shuuya stayed quiet. "It's a waste not to use that kick… I got goosebumps when I saw it! I know you must have your reasons for quitting soccer but that doesn't mean you hate it, right?"

"You have no idea, Endou." as I thought with a sad smile under my mask.

"If you didn't like soccer, you wouldn't be able to kick like that!"

Shuuya finally turned to face Endou.

"You… sure talk a lot." stated Shuuya which almost caused me to fall.

"I want to play soccer with you! If we team up, we could be the best combo ever!" said Endou as he ignored what Shuuya said.

"Don't talk to me again." said Shuuya was he jumped down to the road on the hill.

"Makes me kind of wonder how we became friends in the first place." as I sighed, shaking my head while thinking.

"Then… why did you kick that ball yesterday?" asked Endou

"Baka (idiot)!" as I yelled in my mind while gripping my hands.

I could tell that he was seeing a flash back, which made me remember about the past and how I failed.

"Just leave me alone." said Shuuya as he walked away.

Endou dipped his head a bit but brought it back up to look at the sunset.

"Hey," as I called out making Endou look at me in surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's ok, I just didn't know you were there." said Endou as he realized something. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh… I've been here since the beginning." as I replied with an eye smile which shocked him.

"You been here the whole time?" asked Endou as I nodded my head in reply. "I'm so sorry about that. I was just… Well… You see…"

Seeing him stutter caused me to chuckle.

"Naw, it's alright. It happens, so no need to apologize." as I said waving my hand causing him to breath out in relief. "I should be the one apologizing about Shuuya, he just had a rough past."

Endou looked at me like he wanted to know but I kept quiet for Shuuya. It was his story to tell not mine and I would never break the friendship between us for anything.

"Well enough of the past," as I said with a smile, holding my hand out. "I'm Namikaze Kurama, childhood friend of Shuuya and from the same school as him."

"I'm Endou Mamoru…" smiled Endou shaking my hand until he realized something. "Wait did you say that you were friends with Gouenji and from the same school. Does that mean you play soccer?!"

I laughed out loud after hearing that, I could tell that Endou was confused as to why but I was too busy laughing. It was like when we first met and how soccer started everything.

"Sorry about that and about playing soccer… I won't tell you because it'll be more fun for you to find out." as I smiled with my eyes closed. "Well, I have to get going… See you tomorrow, Endou and good luck on your game."

I walked away and waved my hand without looking back. I could sense that Endou was shocked at what happened but I didn't care. This just made it more exciting and fun.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and removed my goggle, scarf, jacket and placed them on my desk. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about the match tomorrow against Teikouku and how it was going to be.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I just hope that your team is prepared for this, Mamoru." as I thought as I was consumed by darkness.

Soon the next day came. All the students were outside by the soccer field waiting the match. I was standing in front of Shuuya while he was leaning against a tree.

I closed my eyes to relax and crossed my arms over my chest. I listened to the wind and enjoying the warmth from the sun until the scent in the air changed.

"They're here, Shuuya." as I reopened my eyes as I smelled the air.

Then that's when Teikouku came, the sky went dark and the air got heavier. They made their grand entrance and walked towards the school field, I narrowed my eyes at the sight of them.

"Kidou-san, why did you request a match against this team?" asked one of the Teikouku with a smirk. "I don't think it will improve our skills."

"We might get to see something interesting." replied Kidou with a smirk with his arms crossed.

"Something interesting?" asked the same student.

I could feel that they were talking about Shuuya and me but we kept quiet and watched.

"Yup… Just look forward to it." answered Kidou.

I looked at the top of their ride and saw their coach sitting on his chair. Something about him was off to me but I turned my attention back at the field.

I saw Endou run towards Teikouku.

"I'm the Captain of the Raimon Middle School Soccer Club, Endou Mamoru. Thank you for asking for a practice match against us." said Endou as he was about to held his hand out but was shot down.

"It's a new ground for us." stated Kidou as he looked away from Endou. "Mind if we warm up first?"

"Feel free to." replied Endou.

Then they began to practice, which was somewhat interesting and somewhat boring. I mean they were good and their teamwork was perfect but where was the joy of just playing and having a fun game with your friends.

"What?" cried Endou as he was shocked.

"He vanished?" asked the brown haired student.

"Hey, hey… What's with those moves?" asked the boy with an orange afro.

"We're playing against these guys?" asked the pink haired boy.

As soon as I saw Kidou snap his finger, I saw his team member passing the ball to him and kicked it towards Endou. That's when I realized what he was doing, I knew that I was going to break my vow but I couldn't just stand here and watch this.

So I rushed to Endou, leaving a shocked Shuuya. I stood in front of Endou and kicked the ball back towards Kidou. It went flying past him with so much force. I could tell that they were shocked and stuff.

I brought my leg down and let a breath out, I turned to face Endou. I saw a shocked look on his face and his team behind him as well.

"To answer your question from yesterday…" as I smiled with my eyes closed with my hands in my pocket. "Yes, I do play soccer."


End file.
